Late Feeling
by wonderpeachy
Summary: Butuh berapa lama bagi Jungkook dan Taehyung untuk menyadari perasaan masing-masing? 2 minggu? 1 bulan? No, bahkan bisa bertahun-tahun!/Vkook or Taekook/BTS Fanfiction/Warning! Yaoi/Chap. 3 up!/Ditunggu review-nya! xD
1. chapter 1

"Sayang! Jungkook-ah~! Kemari sebentar nak!"

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang sibuk bergelut di dapur sejak pagi buta, memanggil sang anak satu-satunya.

Jeon Jungkook. Bocah lelaki yang memiliki gigi depan yang seperti kelinci dan jangan lupakan sepasang mata bulat yang menimbulkan kesan lucu dan imut. Berwarna hitam legam sama seperti rambutnya yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya.

"Ne Eomma~ jankkamman~" serunya dari arah kamar. Selesai membereskan meja belajar yang berantakan karena lembaran-lembaran tugasnya, Jungkook langsung melesat menuju lantai bawah. Disana, sang ibu sudah siap dengan sebuah kotak besar yang ia tak tahu apa isinya. Dengan senyum yang mengembang, ibunya memberikan kotak itu pada Jungkook. Keningnya mengerut.

"Ige... mwoya?"

Sang ibu hanya tersenyum ringan. Meskipun sempat bingung, Jungkook tetap mengambilnya dan mendongak menatap ibunya.

"Kau tahu kan kemarin keluarga yang dari LA itu baru saja menempati rumah sebelah?"

"Hahh??"

Jungkook makin bingung. Masa sih? Cepat sekali. Baru sebulan yang lalu Lee ahjumma meninggalkan rumah sebelah dan sekarang sudah ada yang menempatinya? Dari LA katanya? Melihat reaksi anaknya, ibu Jungkook tanpa sadar menghela napas panjang. Ia lalu membalikkan badan anaknya untuk cepat memberikan kotak itu.

"Sudahlah sana cepat. Ini kue yang baru saja eomma buat. Katakan padanya ini dari eomma, oke?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk ragu. Setelahnya ia menuju ke rumah sebelah yang kini sudah berganti penghuni. Semenjak keluar dari rumah, Jungkook tak henti-hentinya mencium aroma kue yang berasal dari kotak itu. Ahh... eomma memang pintar sekali membuat kue beras.

Sesampainya di rumah yang bangunannya cukup besar itu, Jungkook diam sebentar sebelum mengetuk pintunya. Atensinya menatap lurus pintu kayu yang berdiri kokoh di depan. Setelah sempat menghirup napas sebentar, Yoobin pun mencoba mengangkat tangan untuk mengetuk pintu. Tapi ternyata orang yang berada di dalam sudah membuka duluan sebelum ia mengetuk pintunya. Jungkook terkejut dan tanpa sadar memundurkan langkahnya.

Seorang lelaki yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya muncul dengan pakaian kasual. Celana pendek dengan kaos oblong berwarna hitam. Sempat tak sadar ada yang datang ke rumahnya, lelaki itu sama terkejutnya dengan Jungkook melihat kehadirannya.

"Siapa?" tanya lelaki itu. Jungkook hanya terkekeh dan memajukan langkahnya. Tangannya terulur untuk memberikan kotak yang dibawa.

"Annyeong!! Aku Jungkook, anak sebelah. Eomma.. memberikan kue untukmu. Kau tetangga yang baru pindah kemarin, bukan?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk ragu, meskipun ada beberapa perkataan yang tidak dimengerti karena perbedaan bahasa. Jungkook tersenyum kecil menanggapi.

"Ini.. kue beras. Kue tradisional Korea, kau tahu?" kata Jungkook, riang seraya membuka kotak itu. ia memamerkan kotaknya pada lelaki itu dengan tersenyum manis. Lelaki di depannya terbengong sesaat melihat kelakuan Jungkook. Kalau memang ingin memberikan kue, kenapa tidak langsung saja sih? Aku kan ada perlu juga.

Jungkook mengambil satu dan mengangkatnya tepat di depan wajah lelaki itu. langsung saja aroma kue beras mulai menguar dan memasuki indra penciumannya. Jungkool menarik kuenya dan nyengir lucu.

"Baunya enak kan? Eomma memang pintar sekali membuat kue beras. Dan kau.. orang asing pertama yang memakan kue beras buatan uri eomma" katanya yang kemudian mulai memasukkan kue beras itu ke mulutnya tanpa ragu. Mata lelaki itu membulat sempurna melihat apa yang Jungkook lakukan di depannya. Tunggu.. memang kue itu untuk siapa? Kenapa anak iniㅡ

"Kau mau? Ini enakㅡ"

Lantas Jungkook langsung terkesiap menyadari sikapnya baru saja. Matanya memandang lelaki di depannya yang ternyata dibalas tatapan datar. Duh, tanpa dirasa wajahnya mulai memerah karena menahan malu. Tanpa ragu ia langsung melempar kotak kuenya. dan untung saja lelaki itu sigap menangkapnya. Wajahnya terkejut.

"Aaahhh mianhae mianhaee. Kan niatnya aku ingin memberikannya.. eomma mianhaeee!! Maaf kalau kuenya kurang satu!!"

Setelahnya Jungkook melesat menuju rumahnya karena tak mau terlihat malu di depan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu hanya menatap Jungkiik sampai menghilang masuk ke rumah. Kemudian berpaling pada kotak kue yang terlihat bolong karena kurang satu. Tanpa sadar lelaki itu tertawa renyah seraya menggeleng. Ia pun masuk ke dalam dan mendadak terhenti melihat ibunya.

"Siapa Tae? Ada tamu? Tadi siapa yang berteriak?" tanya ibunya sambil celingukan menatap ke sekeliling rumah. Lelaki yang ternyata bernama Kim Taehyung itu hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil.

"Nothing. Ada titipan kue dari anak sebelah..."

-Yang aneh. Lanjutnya dalam hati seraya mengalihkan pandangan pada rumah Jungkook begitu ibunya sudah menghilang masuk ke dalam sambil membawa kotak kue.

.

.

.

Annyeong~¿¿ any vkook shipper heree?? Pertama kali bikin ff vkook berseri meski yg sebelah belum rampung huehue TT

aku minta responnya aja dee kalo emang banyak yg suka aku lanjut hihi

aku menerima review dengan tangan kosong~ maaciii

.

Bae817


	2. chapter 2

Kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya, memang apa sih hubungan Jungkook dan juga si Kim Taehyung yang notabene menjadi panutan di sekolah? Tampan, nilai akademik maupun non-akademiknya tidak pernah menurun. Kalau tidak stabil ya meningkat. Berbeda jauh dengan Jungkook. Ya.. walaupun tidak jelek-jelek amat. Semua yang ada pada dirinya itu serba standar. Baik secara visual maupun otaknya. Orangnya berisik menurut Taehyung. Selalu marah-marah seperti ahjumma dan juga sedikit egois.

Pernah saat Jungkook dan Taehyung menjadi dekat karena sering bermain bersama, bocah imut itu memaksa ibunya untuk bicara pada ibu Taehyung kalau anak laki-lakinya harus masuk sekolah yang sama dengannya. Dulu itu, Jungkook dekat sekali dengan Taehyung. Kemana-kemana selalu bersama. Tadinya, sang ibu menolak. Karena pasti Taehyung kesulitan untuk memahami bahasa yang dipakai. Tapi bukan Jugkook namanya kalau ia menyerah. Pada akhirnya, saat naik ke kelas lima di bangku SD, Taehyung pun pindah ke sekolah Jungkook dan juga masuk di kelas yang sama.

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, saat memasuki SMP, kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Memang sih, mereka masuk di sekolah yang sama. Tapi mengetahui kelas mereka berbeda, Jungkook langsung protes untuk menempatkan Taehyung di kelasnya.

Tidak hanya Jungkook sebenarnya yang bersikap demikian. Jauh di lubuk hati Taehyung, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tak ingin jauh-jauh dari Jungkook. Istilahnya, kalau tidak ada bocah itu, Taehyung seperti anak yang kehilangan arah. Tapi entah, sepertinya naluri lelaki yang tak menunjukan apa yang dirasakannya. Jadilah ia hanya menurut karena suka. Tidak secara terpaksa.

Tapi lain lagi saat memasuki SMA. Mereka satu sekolah. Dan tanpa diduga juga satu kelas. Entah kenapa saat itu Jungkook merasa gelisah, tidak seperti biasanya. Karena ia tahu, dirinya seolah merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Jadilah, ia mencoba untuk membicarakan pada Taehyung kalau dirinya akan pindah kelas. Taehyung bingung tentu saja. Padahal dulu siapa yang sering ngotot untuk masuk kelas bersama? Tapi kini, bocah itu seakan ingin menyendiri. Menikmati waktu tanpa teman kecilnya dulu.

Namanya juga Taehyung. Pada akhirnya lelaki itu mengiyakan, meskipun agak tidak rela karena tidak bisa bersamanya. Padahal, kemampuan bahasanya sudah bisa dibilang cukup mahir. Dan mereka juga masih bisa pulang bersama. Tapi entah kenapa semuanya terasa aneh. Ditambah Jungkook mengikuti kegiatan sekolah yang meliputi kegiatan sosial dimana tidak biasanya ia mengikuti kegiatan semacam itu.

Menginjak SMA, Jungkook mengikuti berbagai kegiatan ekstrakurikuler. Mulai dari menjadi anggota OSIS hingga anggota performance sekolah. Kalau Taehyung sih, memang tidak jauh-jauh dari basket. Dulu, Jungkook selalu menemani Taehyung latihan basket agar pulang bersama. Tapi kini, Taehyung hanya latihan tanpa ada yang menemani. Terkadang begitu ia selesai dengan basketnya, Jungkook masih sibuk di ruang OSIS. Kalau tidak ya di ruang latihan performance.

Dan akhir-akhir ini, Jungkook lebih sering menyuruhnya untuk pulang duluan daripada harus menunggunya. Awalnya, ya Taehyung mengiyakan. Tapi semakin lama, rasa khawatir akan keadaan Jungkook pun mulai menyelimutinya. Karena meskipun ia memang benar pulang duluan, pasti Taehyung menunggu kepulangan Jungkook di beranda kamarnya. Apalagi, anak itu sering pulang telat malam jika sekolah mereka sedang mengadakan acara. Jungkook menjadi lebih sibuk.

Juga jangan lupakan kalau Jungkook jadi lebih sensitif. Taehyung mencoba untuk menasehati agar tidak terlalu lelah dan pulang lebih awal bersamanya, tapi Jungkook malah memakinya dan juga mengatakan kalau Taehyung itu berubah. Terlalu posesif. Aneh memang, karena siapa yang berubah disini?

Tadinya, Taehyung mencoba untuk memaklumi karena mungkin itu efek dari rasa penatnya. Tapi, melihat Jungkook lebih memilih untuk dekat dengan sang adik kelas, Kim Mingyu, ia tidak bisa mentolerir lagi.

Teringat hari itu, saat Jungkook tengah latihan dance untuk perlombaan yang akan diadakan di sekolahnya dua minggu lagi. Taehyung mengajaknya pulang. Tentu saja Jungkook menolak. Toh, perlombaan sudah di depan mata dan ia harus menyudahi latihan yang baru saja mulai? Adu mulut pun dimulai. Tak hanya satu atau dua kali mereka seperti itu.

Tak jarang mereka bertengkar dan berakhir Jungkook yang pulang bersama Mingyu begitu Taehyung tak sengaja melihatnya. Ia mencoba untuk berpikir positif, tapi ternyata hampir setiap hari mereka pulang bersama. Berbagai pertanyaan mengenai kedua orang itu pun mulai mengerubungi pikirannya. Jungkook berpacaran dengan Mingyu sekarang? atau Mingyu sedang melakukan pendekatan? Setiap Taehyung menanyakan hal itu pada Jungkook, bocah itu pasti mengatakan kalau dirinya sudah gila dan memilih untuk pergi.

Dan kini entah sudah berapa lama keduanya menjaga jarak. Taehyung hanya bisa menunggu Jungkook mau berbicara padanya lagi, meskipun memang lama. Karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa alasan dibalik menghindarnya si Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

Setelah istirahat makan siang, kelas Taehyung disuruh Shin saem untuk belajar di perpustakaan. Awalnya Taehyung yang duduk di pojokan dengan Hoseok dan Jimin, kini langsung berpindah tempat begitu atensinya melihat Jungkook dengan meja dorong yang begitu banyaknya buku disana. Kening Taehyung mengerut. Anak itu tidak masuk kelas? Apa ia sudah makan siang? Apa sedari tadi ia hanya berada di perpustakaan?

Dalam hati, Taehyung menatap nanar punggung bocah yang selama ini dirindukannya. Ingin rasanya melangkah kesana untuk membantu Jungkook menyusun buku-buku itu, tapi entah kenapa terasa berat. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengatakan 'kau akan merasa sakit kalau kau menghampirinya'.

Dan benar, saat Taehyung mencoba untuk beranjak, datang darimana Mingyu dengan senyum yang membuatnya ingin menonjok lelaki kelebihan kalsium itu. terdengar suara gertakan gigi bersamaan dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal di samping paha. Taehyung akui, benci melihat Jungkook terlihat akrab dengan Mingyu, sedangkan dengan dirinya sudah seperti orang yang tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain. Kalau dipikir, menyedihkan juga.

"Hoi, kau tidak mengerjakan tugasmu?"

Suara Jimin menginterupsi. Taehyung berbalik dan menyadari kalau bukunya masih kosong. Padahal buku referensi yang diambilnya beberapa menit yang lalu sudah siap di atas meja baca. Taehyung hanya menghela napas berat. Jimin yang mengedarkan pandangan, langsung terjatuh pada pemandangan yang baru saja menjadi perhatian kawannya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih dengan Jungkook? Kenapa tidak dibicarakan pelan-pelan?" kata Jimin seraya mengernyit. Tangannya kembali menulis meskipun matanya sesekali melirik Taehyung yang masih tidak berniat untuk mengerjakan tugas.

"Kau pikir aku tidak melakukan apa-apa selama ini? Dia itu susah sekali diajak bicara, ditambah si hitam itu membuatku muak"

"Hanya berdua. Kau coba ajak untuk bicara berdua, Tae"

Sesaat jeda diantara keduanya. Taehyung terlihat berpikir sedangkan Jimin hanya diam menatapnya. Berharap Taehyung mau melakukan sarannya. Tapi tak lama, terdengar suara cekikikan Jungkook karena ternyata mereka duduk tak jauh dari tempat Jungkook dan Mingyu menyusun buku. Taehyung semakin geram dan tanpa sadar ia melempar buku tebal dengan asal. Hingga membuat suara yang bisa dibilang cukup keras. Bahkan teman sekelasnya langsung berhenti mengerjakan tugas mereka dan mulai berbisik-bisik mengenai dirinya.

Tak hanya mereka yang terkejut. Jungkook dan Mingyu yang asik bercanda pun ikut berhenti dan menoleh ke asal suara. Mata bulat Jungkook melebar begitu menemukan Taehyung yang berjalan keluar perpustakaan dengan menggebu-gebu. Diliriknya Jimin yang hanya menggeleng. Tanpa sadar Jungkook mulai gelisah. Entah kenapa perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

 _Sebenarnya anak itu kenapa sih?_

"Hyung? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mingyu yang menyadari sikap aneh Jungkook.

"Y-ya?" Jungkook terlihat kebingungan. Ditatapnya sebentar Mingyu yang memasang wajah khawatir. Badannya mulai kaku mendengar samar-samar bisikan Jimin dan Hoseok yang tertangkap dalam indra pendengarannya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? tadi dia masih baik-baik saja"

Jungkook melihat itu Hoseok yang bertanya. Lalu telinganya mulai dipertajam, menunggu jawaban Jimin. Terlihat lelaki berbadan bantet tu mengedikkan bahu. Tanpa sadar Jungkook mendesah.

"Jungkook. Entahlah, aku kalau jadi Taehyung, langsung bertanya ada apa dengannya. Kenapa Taehyung itu lembek sekali sih?"

"Taehyung bukan lembek. Tapi memperhatikan perasaan orang lain"

"Tahu ah. Aku sedih juga melihatnya jadi sering emosi seperti itu"

Jungkook berbalik. Baru menyadari Mingyu sudah tidak ada di sebelahnya. Tanpa sadar, ia mulai menjatuhkan buku yang baru saja ingin disimpannya. Rasa bersalah pun menyelimuti bocah itu. Jungkook mencoba untuk menarik napas sebentar lalu membuangnya. Tapi ternyata sama saja. Pada akhirnya, ia beranjak keluar. Mencari udara segar.

Duduk di bangku depan perpustakaan, Jungkook hanya diam memandang anak-anak yang tengah berolahraga di lapangan. Sekelebat masa-masanya dulu bersama Taehyung saat pelajaran olahraga membuat Jungkook sedikit tersenyum sedih.

 _Aku.. merindukanmu Tae..._

Di saat masih memandang kosong ke depan, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan dengan sebungkus roti dan juga banana milk muncul. Jungkook terkejut dan menoleh. Ternyata orang yang tengah dirindukannya saat ini yang menyodorkan makanan itu padanya. Bocah itu diam sebentar menatap Taehyung.

"Aku tahu kau belum makan siang. Habiskan semuanya, aku memaksa" kata Taehyung datar. Dan itu membuat hati Jungkook terasa perih. Sungguh. Jadilah ia hanya menelan ludahnya kasar, menahan nyeri di dadanya.

Karena tidak ada respon dari Jungkook, tanpa sadar Taehyung menghela napas berat dan meletakkan makanan yang baru dibelinya di sebelah Jungkook.

"Jangan menyakiti diri sendiri."

Setelahnya, Taehyung masuk ke perpustakaan tanpa menunggu Jungkook membuka mulut. Terdengar helaan napas berat lolos begitu saja dari bibir tipisnya. Sebentar ia menatap roti dan juga banana milk yang baru saja diberikan Taehyung. Kemudian bocah itu mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. Mengetik pesan untuk si adik kelas yang mungkin kebingungan mencarinya sekarang.

 _Mingyu-ya~ maaf, sepertinya aku.. tidak enak badan. Aku izin ke UKS sebentar ya. Lanjutkan saja merapikan bukunya. Aku tidak tahu akan kembali atau tidak. gomawo~_

Setelah mendapat notifikasi sent, barulah Jungkook beranjak meninggalkan perpustakaan menuju ruang UKS. Ralat. Menuju ruang latihan maksudnya. Karena baginya, ruang latihan sudah sudah menjadi rumah kedua setelah perpustakaan di sekolah.

.

.

"Kau bahagia selama ini?"

Baru beberapa kalimat, Mingyu membaca pesan dari Jungkook yang baru masuk ke ponselnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Taehyung dari belakang. Mingyu menoleh dan melihat Taehyung mengambil beberapa buku untuk disimpan ke tempatnya. Kerutan tipis muncul di kening Mingyu. Lelaki berbadan tinggi itu mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat anak-anak kelas Taehyung mengerjakan tugas tadi dan ternyata hanya tinggal beberapa anak yang masih disana. Dan juga jangan lupakan dua orang teman Taehyung yang juga masih betah di tempat.

"Sunbae? Sedang apa disini? Biar aku saja. Sunbae kesini bukan untuk menyusun buku kan?"

Suara Mingyu terdengar tidak suka akan kehadirannya menurut pendengaran Taehyung. Jadi Taehyung membalas dengan decakan seraya membanting buku tebal yang baru diambilnya.

"Kau tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan, Kim. Aku tahu kau membenciku, tapi sikapmu padaku sekarang sudah terbilang tidak sopan, kau tahu"

Mingyu hanya mendesah panjang. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan lelaki di depannya. Mingyu bukan anak kecil lagi yang masih bingung dengan pertanyaan juga pernyataan yang dilontarkan lelaki LA itu. dirinya tahu. Taehyung tengah cemburu sekarang ini. dan tentu saja, pembicaraannya itu menyangkut teman kecilnya, Jeon Jugkook.

"Sunbae.. aku tidak ingin bertengkar. Apalagi ini di perpustakaan. Jadi maaf, biar kuselesaikan tugasku" kata Mingyu yang kemudian mendorong troli yang masih dipenuhi buku ke rak sebelah. Taehyung menatap tak percaya.

"Perlakuanmu pada senior sudah melebihi standar, Kim Mingyu"

Mingyu sempat diam sebentar. Ia tahu itu. tapi dirinya tak mau terlibat pertengkaran dua insan yang sampai sekarang masih belum terselesaikan. Jujur saja, Jungkook sama sekali belum menceritakan apa penyebab pertengakaran dan juga jaga jaraknya dengan Taehyung. Lelaki itu hanya mengatakan kalau Taehyung berubah. Posesif. Itu saja. jadi, Mingyu hanya bisa menghindar jika Taehyung sudah seperti ini.

Taehyung pikir Mingyu akan berbalik, membalas perkataanya. Tapi Mingyu malah kembali berjalan dan itu membuat Taehyung semakin emosi. Bahkan amarahnya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun dan ingin rasanya ia langsung menghajar anak saat itu juga, tapi dirinya masih ingat tempat. Entah, Taehyung benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap Mingyu dan juga Jungkook yang seolah-olah menghindarinya.

 _Sebenarnya apa dengan dua orang ini? kenapa mereka terus menghindariku?_

Memikirkan itu semua membuat Taehyung sakit kepala. Pikirannya mengenai Mingyu yang mencoba mempengaruhi Jungkook untuk menjauhinya membuat Taehyung berburuk sangka.

Taehyung hanya diam di tempat, mencoba menahan emosi yang sudah memuncak.

"Yah Kim Mingyu! Berhenti disana!"

Dan pekikan spontan Taehyung langsung disambut tatapan terkejut dari penghuni perpustakaan siang itu. juga jangan lupakan teriakan penjaga Park setelahnya.

"Kim Taehyung!!"

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong~?? finally bae buat lanjutannya yes wkwkw sebelumnya myane kalo ada beberapa tokoh yg ketinggalan diapus dan ngeggangu ;(( karna emang ini ff ku murni dengan tokoh yoobinjun pfft

Berhubung jiwa vkook shipper lagi gencar2nya yah kubuat dengan tokoh vkook kekeke

Thanks for

Ly379 Taekook'scream Kyunie peiluvjae imaydiianna

Last, mind to review~?

.

Bae817


	3. chapter 3

Selama di ruang latihan, Jungkook hanya uring-uringan tak jelas di lantai beralaskan karpet berbulu. di sebelah ada ponsel yang sedari tadi dilirik. Entah sudah berapa lama menunggu ponselnya menunjukan notifikasi pesan dari Mingyu.

Setelah mengirim pesan tadi, Jungkook sama sekali tak menerima balasan dari sang adik kelas.

Apa anak itu tak mengecek ponselnya? Apa ponselnya dalam mode silent?

Omong-omong, Jungkook tak seorang diri disana. Ada Jeon Wonwoo yang tengah berlatih dan tak lama terdengar suara radio dimatikan. Wonwoo menghampiri Jungkook yang masih diam di tempat seraya menatap kosong ponselnya.

"Lebih baik kau ke perpustakaan saja sana daripada harus disini. Siapa tahu dia juga belum selesai menyusun bukunya"

Jungkook mendongak, baru sadar Wonwoo sudah berdiri di depan.

"Kalau ternyata sudah selesai?"

Wonwoo tercenung. Tak lama memutar bola mata malas. "Ya kau ke kelas saja. kau tahu tidak? semenjak kau ikut OSIS dan juga ekskul ini, kau jarang masuk kelas, Jeon"

Jungkook bungkam.

Kalau dipikir lagi, dirinya memang jadi jarang berada di kelas. kalau istirahat pun makan siang hanya sebentar dan tak kembali ke kelas setelahnya. Pasti langsung berhambur menuju ruang latihan.

Ya kalau tidak, ke ruang OSIS ataupun perpustakaan.

Akhirnya tak lama Jungkook bangun dari acara uring-uringannya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Memakai sepatu dan berbalik.

"Kuharap anak itu belum selesai"

Lalu meninggalkan ruang latihan. Wonwoo hanya menghela napas menatap punggung Jungkook yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sebelum benar-benar memasuki perpustakaan, entah perasaan tak enak datang darimana mendadak menyergap. Diam sebentar di depan pintu, menatap ke dalam yang isinya hanya rak-rak buku yang menjulang dan juga beberapa anak yang memenuhi meja baca. Tapi Jungkook mencoba untuk tetap masukㅡmenuju rak paling pojok.

Siapa tahu Mingyu tidak membalas pesan karena sibuk menyusun buku yang masih banyak.

Jungkook berbelok di rak buku Sejarah dan mendadak mata bulatnya melebar melihat siapa yang tengah menyusun buku di rak paling atas.

Lelaki manis itu mulai gelagapan. Bingung bercampur tak tahu harus apa melihat Taehyung tiba-tiba disana menyusun buku.

Tunggu. Tapi dimana Mingyu?

Mengabaikan pertanyaan yang terus berputar di kepala, kakinya mulai berbalik untuk meninggalkan perpustakaan secepatnya. Tapi sepertinya terlambat. Taehyung sudah menyadari kedatangannya. Mendengar Taehyung memanggil, Jungkook berhenti dan berbalik. Melihat senyuman Taehyung yang terlihat senang melihatnya membuat pipi terasa panas.

Oh, ayolah. Jangan sekarang.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan kembali. Darimana saja kau?" tanya Taehyung lembut. Masih dengan senyum yang membuat Jungkook memalingkan wajah tanpa sadar.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Taehyung mengernyit. Bukannya menjawab, melainkan pertanyaan lain yang didapat. Terdengar datar danㅡsedikit terasa menusuk telinga. Tak sadar air muka berubah masam. Dingin seperti biasa. Dan Jungkook mulai khawatir melihatnya.

"Akuㅡ"

"Dimana Mingyu?"

"Apa?"

Mendadak hatinya mencelos mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook. Bukan, melainkan nama itu. nama orang yang membuatnya berada disini. Menggantikannya menyusun buku yang masih banyak. Sialan. Bahkan dua temannya sudah meninggalkannya ke kelas duluan.

"Hei, kau tidak ingin tahu kenapa aku disini? Menggantikan tugas Mingㅡ"

"Dimana Mingyu, Kim Taehyung" potong Jungkook tegas.

Entah-entah ia tak ingin terlalu lama berada disini. Bersama lelaki yang sudah membuat jarak berapa lama. rasa-rasanya ingin cepat meninggalkan perpustakaan. Sungguh. Tak kuat menahan detakan jantung dan juga keringat dingin yang tak terkontrol. Menyusahkan!

Terdengar helaan napas berat setelahnya. Dan itu membuat Jungkook semakin jengah.

"Mingyu kembali ke kelas. puas?!" seru Taehyung tertahan. Nyaris membuat Jungkook terkejut karena baru kali pertamanya ia dibentak seperti ini. bahkan tatapan nyalang lelaki di depan nampak jelas. napasnya memburu dan ia tahu Taehyung tengah berperang untuk mencoba menahan kesal dengannya.

Jungkook hanya bisa menggigit bibir dan tanpa permisi beranjak meninggalkan Taehyung.

"Yah, Jungkook-ah! Kau mau kemana?!"

Mencoba mengejar, tapi saat tatapan sempat beradu dengan penjaga Parkㅡlangsung menciut. Dibalik kacamatanya, Taehyung dapat melihat tatapan mengerikan yang ditunjukan.

"Sudah selesai, Kim Taehyung?"

"Sebentar lagi" jawab Taehyung seadanya.

Sebelum kembali ke rak buku, ia melirik sebentar Jungkook yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu perpustakaan. Dan itu membuatnya hanya bisa menghela napasㅡmenahan rasa sakit hati.

Lagi-lagi, ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Jungkook seperti ini.

Jungkook buru-buru membereskan semua barang yang berserakan di mejanya.

Sepulang sekolah, pemuda itu sudah berjanji untuk menemui Mingyu di perpustakaan kota yang tak jauh dari sekolah.

Entah kenapa saat Mingyu meminta untuk mengajari tugasnya membuat Jungkook bersemangat. Karena dengan begini, ia tak bisa terus-terusan uring-uringan di beranda kamar. Dan juga bisa pulang lebih awal dari Taehyung. Tentu saja.

Dengan langkah cepat menuruni tangga dan melewati lapangan basket menuju gerbang sekolah. Tahu ada Taehyung yang tengah latihan basket disana. Namun tak ada niat untuk sekedar melirik ke arah lapangan basket.

Tapi siapa yang tahu begitu baru setengah jalan melewati lapangan basket, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menghantamnya. Cukup keras sampai jatuh karena terkejut. Rasa sakit bukan main langsung menyerang kepala belakang.

Jungkook mengerang kesakitan.

"Jungkook-ah! Kau tak apa? Astaga, maafkan aku. Jungkook-ah!"

Saat itu, Jungkook hanya bisa mendengar suara samar Taehyung yang terus memanggil. Kepala terasa sakit luar biasa. Penglihatan pun mulai mengabur dan tak lama semuanya menjadi gelap.

Di ruang UKS, Taehyung hanya mondar-mandir menunggu Jungkook yang masih terbaring di ranjang UKS. Sesekali menatap Jungkook khawatir. Di nakas sudah ada minyak angin dan air putih yang baru dibawakan oleh penjaga UKS.

Awalnya, penjaga Bae sudah bersiap untuk pulang. Tapi melihat Taehyung tiba-tiba membawa Jungkook dengan gegabah, ia langung merebahkan Jungkook di ranjang.

Selama itu, Taehyung terus-terusan mengumpat karena menyesal sudah melemparkan basket terlalu jauh.

Taehyung benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya.

"Sudahlah, sebentar lagi dia akan sadar"

Penjaga Bae membuka sedikit tirai yang membatasi ruang tidur Jungkook. Taehyung menoleh dan menggigit bibirnya, takut.

"Tae, aku ada urusan mendadak sebenarnya. Kalau Jungkook sudah sadar, bawa saja pulang. Dan aku titip ruang UKS padamu ya?" suara penjaga Bae terdengar memohon. Taehyung menatap wanita berumur 20-an itu dengan bingung. Tak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

Tanpa sadar penjaga Bae menghela napas melihat respon Taehyung.

"Maksudku, aku minta tolong untuk mengunci ruang UKS kalau Jungkook sudah sadar" ucapnya seraya menyerahkan kunci dengan gantungan berfigur Paris pada Taehyung. Dengan ragu ia pun menerimanya.

"Kau mengerti sekarang?"

Taehyung terkekeh canggung dan mengangguk. "Arassoe. Kau pulang saja, noona"

Bae Joohyun tersenyum lebar. Kemudian wanita itu pun beranjak mengambil tasnya dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Gomawo. Biar besok pagi-pagi aku ke kelasmu untuk mengambil kunci"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk dan Joohyun pun pergi meninggalkan ruang UKS. Detik itu juga terdengar suara panggilan telepon yang berasal dari tas Jungkook. Taehyung menoleh dan dengan cepat mengambilnya. Siapa tahu itu Seokjin yang menelepon karena khawatir Jungkook belum pulang. Tapi melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel, air muka langsung berubah.

Malas ingin menjawab, tapi akhirnya Taehyung menekan tombol hijau dan menyapa dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Ada apa?"

Sesaat ada jeda dari seberang sana begitu mendengar suara yang tak asing. Mingyu sempat terdiam mendapat bukan Jungkook yang menjawab.

"Taehyung sunbae...?"

"Jungkook sedang bersamaku. Ada hal penting yang ingin kau katakan padanya? Biar kusampaikan nanti."

Lagi-lagi Mingyu bungkam.

"A-anu... ㅡ"

Belum sempat mendengar penjelasan Mingyu, Taehyung langsung melempar ponselnya ke ranjang mengetahui Jungkook mulai tersadar. Buru-buru menghampiri Jungkook yang masih membiasakan cahaya lampu ruangan.

"Jungkook-ah, kau tak apa? Kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Taehyung khawatir.

Mendengar suara tak asing, Jungkook langsung berpaling. Tatapan beradu dengan manik elang Taehyung dan melebarkan mata tanpa sadar. Lagi-lagi wajahnya menunjukan rasa tak suka sekaligus heran.

"Kau? Sedang apa disini? Lalu kenapa aku disini? Aku kan masih harusㅡakh!" Jungkook meringis kesakitan begitu mencoba bangun. Taehyung pun langsung menidurkan Jungkook kembali tapi pemuda manis itu malah menepisnya. Menatap Taehyung nyalang.

Jungkook ingat. Pasti dirinya berada disini akibat serangan bola tadi di lapangan.

Sial. Entah siapa yang melemparnya sampai harus berhadapan dengan Taehyung lagi disini?

"Aku minta maaf. tadiㅡ"

"Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang. Sudah hampir malam" potong Jungkook cepat seraya mengambil tasnya. Taehyung hanya diam melihat Jungkook yang berjalan hati-hati menuju pintu UKS.

Tapi lelaki itu tak menyerah. Dengan cepat Taehyung meraih lengan Jungkook hingga ia berhenti dan berbalik. Sempat merasakan pusing karena pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba. Taehyung langsung meringis, minta maaf.

"Biar kuantar pulang ya? Kepalamu kan masih sakit"

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa naik taksi" balas Jungkook datar yang kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian.

Sempat tercenung melihat sikap Jungkook. Entah sampai kapan harus seperti itu persahabatan mereka. Taehyung merasa bisa gila jika hubungan persahabatan mereka tidak ada perubahan.

Malamnya, Jungkook terduduk di meja belajar. Tak ada niat bergerak untuk sekedar merubah posisi.

Meskipun memang awal niat belajar, tapi pada akhirnya malah hanya diam memandang kosong buku yang sedari tadi dibuka.

Entah ada apa dengannya hari ini. begitu banyak bertemu dengan lelaki yang bertempat tinggal di sebelahnya membuat Jungkook merasa kesal sendiri. Tak biasanya bertemu dengan Taehyung lebih dari sekali dalam sehari di sekolah.

Menyebalkan dan itu membuatnya muak.

Ingin menelepon Mingyu untuk menumpahkan semua beban hari ini, tapi teringat ponsel tidak ada dalam tasnya. Lupa juga kalau ada janji dengannya di perpustakaan kota. Pasti Mingyu tengah menunggu entah sampai kapan.

Jungkook harap sih anak itu sudah pulang.

"Aarghh apa yang harus kulakukan?!" geramnya seraya menyenderkan badan. Memejamkan mata sekilas, merasa pening dan juga sakit efek lemparan bola tadi sore. Sesekali memijat pelipisnya tapi mendadak terhenti mendengar sesuatu.

Jungkook menoleh keluar jendela yang belum ditutupi tirai. Ada seseorang yang memanjat pohon kurmanya.

Sial! Kim Taehyung datang. mau apa dia kesini?

Buru-buru Jungkook menerjang ranjang dan menutupi selimut sampai seluruh badan. Bahkan mejanya masih berantakanㅡlampu kamar juga belum dimatikan.

Jungkook memejamkan mata kuat-kuat begitu mendengar ketukan pintu beranda kamarnya. Suara Taehyung terdengar memanggil. Tapi Jungkook coba mengabaikan.

"Jungkook-ah! Kau sudah tidur? Aku ingin mengembalikan ponselmu yang tertinggal"

Mata Jungkook membola.

Jadi ponselku tertinggal di ruang UKS?!

Tak lama terdengar kenop pintu berputar. Jungkook kembali memejamkan mata dan semakin merapatkan selimutnya. Saat itulah Taehyung masuk tanpa permisiㅡseperti biasa. Tapi kalau sedang seperti ini, tidak sopan menurut Jungkook.

Huh, pemuda manis itu hanya menggerutu dalam selimut.

Terdengar helaan napas berat lolos melihat Jungkook bergelung di ranjangnya. Melirik sebentar meja belajar yang berantakan dan juga lampu kamar yang belum dimatikan. Senyum pahit terulas menyadari Jungkook baru saja menghindarinya.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur" suara Taehyung mengejutkan Jungkook. Cemas melihat Taehyung samar-samar mendekatinya.

Anak itu tak ingin membuka selimutnya kan?

tapi ternyata Taehyung berhenti di meja belajarnya. Meletakkan ponselnya disana.

"Aku letakkan disini ya."

Tidak ada jawaban. Taehyung nyaris mendesah panjang.

"Aku.. ingin minta maaf karena kejadian tadi sore. Sungguh, aku tak sengaja melemparnya"

Tanpa sadar Jungkook menggerutu dalam selimut mendengar pengakuan lelaki yang masih betah berdiri di depan ranjang.

Ck, anak itu pasti sengaja agar bisa dekat lagi denganku? Yang benar saja. memang ia pikir tidak sakit dihantam bola basket yang kerasnya seperti batu itu?

Rasa-rasanya ingin Jungkook mengomel pada Taehyung karena perbuatannya. Tapi sudah terlanjur berpura-pura tidur. Apa daya. Jadi hanya mememdam kekesalannya dalam diam.

"Oh, ya. Aku sekalian ingin memberikan laporan kas kelasku bulan ini. Seulgi menitipkannya padaku" kata Taehyung yang kemudian meletakkan buku jurnal kelas di sebelah ponselnya.

Setelah itu, keduanya diam selama beberapa saat. Taehyung yang hanya diam melihat gulungan selimut di depan dan Jungkook yang menatap Taehyung dalam selimutㅡbingung.

Kenapa Taehyung tak pulang?

"Kau.. masih tidak ingin bicara padaku?"

Jungkook tercenung.

Ia ingin membahas alasan sikapku padanya? Apa dia tidak bercermin dulu sebelum membahasnya? Sebelum menyalahkanku?

Tak ada balasan. Mencoba meyakinkan kalau dirinya benar-benar sudah tidur. Jungkook tak ingin adu mulut lagi malam ini. total lelah dengan semuanya.

Dan Taehyung menyerah karena tak ada respon apapun. Memutar bola mata jengah, akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya setelah tak ada tanggapan.

Baiklah, Taehyung akui Jungkook pasti sudah tidur. Meskipun tak yakin.

"Aku pulang dulu. Lain kali bereskan dulu meja belajarmu sebelum tidur. Dan juga matikan lampunya"

Jungkook terlonjak. Nyaris menepuk kening karena lupa. Lupa dengan semuanya, terlalu mendadak mengetahui Taehyung tiba-tiba datang ke kamarnya tadi.

Sialan! Pasti Taehyung tahu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. tanpa dirasa tahu-tahu pipi memanas, sudah tertangkap basah.

"Selamat malam, Jungkook-ah" ujar Taehyung lembut sebelum mematikan lampu kamar Jungkook. Setelah itu terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup.

Jungkook memandang pintu beranda kamarnya dengan nanar.

Sudah berapa lama ia tak mendengar ucapan selamat malam dari lelaki itu?

"Aku.. merindukanmu, Taehyungie..."

.

.

.

Haalooo?? yaampun sudah lama ya xD msh ada yg inget ama ni ff? yawlaa mau coba up nih aku lululu

btw thanks buat yg uda kasi review * wkwkw

betewe jan lupa buat reviewnya lagi ya-ditungguxD

.

Bae817


End file.
